


Be Mine, Galentine?

by Ray_Writes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, No "Eleven-Fifty-Nine"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: A misunderstanding about the meaning of Galentine's Day creates an awkward situation for Nyssa and Laurel's first not-quite-date.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Be Mine, Galentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I’ll be honest, this idea just came to me this morning and I typed it up in the space of a few hours. I’m hoping it’ll still make you smile in time for the holiday. Thanks for reading!

Nyssa had heard whispers of Valentine’s Day, of course, the same as she had heard of many others holidays on her various missions for the League. But it was only after leaving the League behind and moving to America permanently that she began to learn some of the particulars of them, and how she realized she’d been about to make a terrible mistake.

She had been planning to ask Laurel out for Valentine’s Day.

Laurel, her friend, her gracious host, the woman she had helped train into — not a killer — but a hero. And a woman she was beginning to hold dearest in her heart. Sara would always be her first love, yes, but she had moved on with another. It was time that Nyssa did so as well, and she couldn’t see that happening with anyone but Laurel.

Yet it would have been an embarrassing error of judgement on her part to ask her on a first date for the 14th of February, for it seemed Americans had delineated a specific day for women whose Valentines were other women: February 13th, also called Galentine’s Day.

Just Us Girls! A sign here and there in restaurant windows had proclaimed. Bottomless Mimosas for You and Your Girlfriend!

Nyssa did not wish to partake in mimosas, bottomless or otherwise, but it did seem decidedly clear: America segregated their romantic holidays by gender. She found it odd, but then she found much about America odd. She had yet to see signs advertising the day for men who were in love with other men, but she guessed that it had to be the 15th. It was of little importance to her, anyway.

The 13th was tomorrow, which meant she had to ask today. Now that the moment was abruptly here she felt nerves building in anticipation.

Nyssa thought about what she wanted to say as she returned home with the things she had bought to make dinner. By the time she had everything just about ready, she still didn’t know. But Laurel was home from work.

“Wow, that smells amazing,” her dearest said, leaning over Nyssa’s shoulder slightly, and she shivered when she felt Laurel’s hair brush against her. “I am so spoiled.”

“Proper nutrition is hardly spoiling oneself. However, I thought that we might try something different tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Laurel backed up as Nyssa brought the skillet over to the small kitchen table, dividing the food between two plates. Nyssa could not detect anything other than genuine curiosity from the woman.

“Yes.” She took the skillet back over to the sink and paused there for a moment, finally turning back to face Laurel once she worked up the nerve. “I see that in this country women celebrate a holiday.”

“Tomorrow? Oh — Galentine’s Day?”

Nyssa was glad Laurel had voiced it. The word seemed to sit silly on her own tongue. So she nodded.

“You want to be my Galentine?” Laurel licked at her lips and then nodded. “Okay.”

“It is?” She was amazed that Laurel had accepted the proposal so easily. Had she really felt the growing pull between them as deeply as Nyssa had that it was merely a forgone conclusion?

Laurel had already taken her seat at the kitchen table, so Nyssa joined her. “Of course it is. Did you have anywhere in mind?”

“I thought I might leave the choice up to you.”

Laurel nodded. “I’ll have to see who’s doing specials. This’ll be fun.” She gave Nyssa a sweet smile that made her heart flutter. She couldn’t seem to bring herself to bridge the distance between them, the relief of it all still so fresh. Perhaps it was best saved for their first official date.

Laurel soon had to leave for the evening to assist her team, and by the time she returned was clearly exhausted. Nyssa remained in her own bed as she heard her dearest prepare for sleep, and tensed slightly as she heard Laurel’s footsteps pause outside her door. Was she about to come in? Nyssa hurriedly adjusted the strap of her nightdress.

But all that happened was that Laurel gave a heavy sounding sigh before continuing on down the hall to her own door. Nyssa puzzled over this for a moment or so, but she did not wish to give her the impression she’d been spying. She could always ask tomorrow if there was anything weighing on her dearest’s mind.

They went to brunch the next morning. Nyssa would have much preferred a candlelit dinner, but if she was to woo Laurel it was best to do so with the customs she had grown up with.

“And how are we, ladies?” Their waiter greeted them as he set down menus and drink glasses. “We interested in the bottomless mimosas today?”

“No, thank you,” Laurel said with a polite smile.

“Alright, well our house wine is also half off—”

“We do not require libations,” Nyssa told him with a stern look. She was pleased to note he backed up a step.

“Okay! So two waters, then? Let me grab those for you and give you a few minutes to look over the menu.” He beat a hasty retreat.

Laurel smiled at her across the table as he left. “Thanks, Nyssa.”

She shook her head. “There is no need for thanks. I admire your strength of will greatly.”

Laurel looked down at her lap, a tinge of pink to her cheeks. Her hand that wasn’t holding her menu rested palm-up on the table. Within reach. Nyssa brought her own hand up and—

A loud peak of laughter from a large table in the corner interrupted the moment. Nyssa observed the group of five women engaging gifts in pink and red wrapping paper.

“Well, they’re having fun,” Laurel remarked with some amusement.

“Yes,” Nyssa agreed as she continued to watch a moment longer. She had not realized the women of Star were so… open in their relationships.

Their waiter soon returned with their waters. “And have we decided on what we’re ordering?”

“I was going to have the strawberry crepes,” Laurel said. She looked at Nyssa. “Have you ever had crepes with whipped cream?”

Nyssa shook her head.

“We could split it and whatever you want to order.”

The idea was very pleasing to her. Nyssa allowed herself a moment to imagine feeding Laurel these intriguing crepes with whipped cream off her own fork before coming back to herself. She certainly didn’t need to be daydreaming in front of the waiter. So she quickly requested the fruit salad they were offering, feeling it a fine complement to a breakfast of crepes no doubt drizzled with syrup and containing whipped cream as well.

Their waiter left once again, and Nyssa tried to think of something suitably romantic to say. “Is that a new sweater? It fits you well.”

Laurel gulped down a mouthful of water and dabbed at the corner of her mouth with a napkin. She missed just a little of the water that trailed down her chin, and Nyssa couldn’t seem to resist following it with her eyes. There was something about the curve of her dearest’s neck that seemed particularly inviting…

“Um, it is. Thank you. And you look really nice today, too. I mean, you usually do — I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Nyssa hurried to say. She was very happy to be praised.

“I mean, we’ve been friends long enough to notice when we look good, right?” Laurel asked with an awkward laugh. Ah, perhaps she was still just as nervous as Nyssa was about taking this new step in their relationship. “Thanks for suggesting this,” she added. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything for a holiday. I don’t even think I’ve ever gone out for Galentine’s. It wasn’t really a thing till recently.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t be,” Nyssa agreed. After all, it had only been recently that America had come around to the idea of relationships other than heterosexual ones being acceptable.

Their food arrived a short time after, and Nyssa discovered precisely what strawberry crepes with whipped cream were. They were entirely unhealthy, of course, but for a special treat with the woman she loved, she was happy to indulge. And she cherished the way Laurel’s eyes lit up with glee upon savoring the first bite. They picked over the fruit salad as well, forks occasionally clinking against one another’s. It wasn’t the little fantasy she’d first imagined, but she was too happy to care.

Laurel’s phone buzzed. She sent Nyssa an apologetic look, but Nyssa was not offended when she checked it. She knew Laurel had to keep an eye on her communications for work purposes.

But Laurel smiled warmly at whatever message. “Aww, Thea wished me a happy Galentine’s Day.”

Nyssa stared. “Thea?”

“Yeah. I’ll have to get her something.”

Nyssa felt completely thrown. Thea wished to be Laurel’s Galentine? But she had always assumed their relationship was purely platonic, even sisterly!

“Everything okay?” Laurel asked, taking Nyssa’s hand. But Nyssa jerked back from the touch.

“I— yes. If you’ll excuse me.” She stood, abruptly leaving the restaurant, but she couldn’t bare Laurel seeing her reddened cheeks and watering eyes. She was ashamed enough of the emotional display herself, but it felt as though her heart had just been ripped out and casually tossed aside. Laurel had chosen some other woman over her. Must this always happen?

“Nyssa!” Laurel came running after her while shoving her wallet back into her purse. “Wait!”

“Go and be with Thea, Laurel. I wish to be alone.”

“Be with— what do you mean?” Laurel caught her by the arm, forcing her to stop on the sidewalk. “I feel like there’s something I’m missing here.”

“I was the one missing things. I did not realize you wished for Thea to be your Galentine.” She spat the word out like acid on her tongue.

“Well, yes. Because she’s my friend. I mean, she’s practically my sister,” Laurel replied, which only perplexed Nyssa more. If she had been right in her assumption, then why…?

“But she is not your girlfriend.”

“She’s my girl friend. My friend who is a girl? She— oh, Nyssa.” Laurel’s lips pressed together, which Nyssa strongly suspected meant she was covering up a laugh.

“What?”

“Galentines is— it’s a friend-thing. Like for women and their friends who are other women. The gals,” Laurel explained.

Nyssa stood there, frozen. She had made an error, and perhaps it was an even worse error because Laurel knew now and had thought that Nyssa’s intentions had been purely platonic. She’d been wrong about her feeling the same way. What had she done?

“I apologize.”

“Don’t apologize, you made an honest mistake. I mean, I always thought the ‘girlfriends’ thing was confusing, too—”

“Yes, but I assumed that you wished to be— that you and I were— I was wrong,” Nyssa eventually managed, turning to leave once again.

Laurel hurried around and caught her by the other arm as well, stopping her in place. “You weren’t wrong. I mean, yes, you were wrong about what Galentine’s Day is. But I- I was happy just to be your friend, even when I really wanted you to be asking me out for Valentine’s Day.”

Nyssa watched Laurel’s face as her words slowly sank in. “You really wish to be more than my friend who is a girl?”

Laurel nodded. “I really do.” Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to Nyssa’s, waiting for her to respond. Nyssa did so, feeling Laurel’s hand rise to cup her cheek while her own hands slid up her arms to frame her face. This was the reaction she’d been looking for and missed the previous night to her confession. This was the passion she knew her dearest was so capable of.

“Let’s go out tomorrow, okay?” Laurel asked her softly as they parted, and she leaned her forehead against Nyssa’s. “Be my Valentine, too?”

“I am whatever you ask of me, dearest.”

Laurel bit her lip, and Nyssa couldn’t resist dipping her head down to sooth it over with her mouth and tongue. She felt the soft noise Laurel made in the back of her throat, and it made her want so much more.

A sharp whistle broke through the moment, and Nyssa turned sharply to see a few men across the street leering at them. “Girls gone wild!”

Laurel slung an arm over her shoulders before Nyssa could march across the road. “Just a couple of gal pals, boys, nothing to see here.”

“I should teach them proper manners,” Nyssa grumbled.

“Maybe, but I’d rather go home. We could teach each other a few things instead,” Laurel suggested.

“A very fine idea.” Nyssa turned with her new girlfriend — of the proper sort — and left both the men and America’s absurd holiday behind for far more pleasant pursuits.


End file.
